


Voodoo Of A Broken Heart

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asriel is a creepy bastard, Dollmaker AU, Dolls, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk-centric, Gen, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A horse and a man,<br/>Above, below.<br/>One has a plan,<br/>But both must go.<br/>Mile after mile,<br/>Above, beneath.<br/>One has a smile,<br/>And one has teeth.<br/>Though the man above might say 'Hello',<br/>Expect no love from the beast below."</p><p>A dollmaker AU. All monsters are dolls (minus Asriel and the rest of the Dreemurrs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Of A Broken Heart

Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr were wizards who used their powers to enchant creatures and bring them to life. They owned a toy-shop and gave dolls life - every doll from a ventriloquist dummy to a Barbie.

Their son, Asriel, didn't understand - they gave the dolls no purpose. They were just using oxygen. After his mother disappeared, his father was accused for murder, and his sibling died of disease, he decided to shut down the shop and build a factory in their memory.

He created dolls for specific purposes. They were meant to encourage him, help him, make him stronger.

But they were too good.

He built Sans to tell the truth. He didn't like what he heard, so he glued his mouth shut.

He built Papyrus to befriend. He didn't like Papyrus' friends, so he locked him away.

He built Undyne to protect. He didn't like the passion she showed, so he stopped her from feeling at all.

He built Alphys to design. He disapproved of her ideas, so he stopped her from thinking at all.

The dolls still thought and sang and played in private, grieving over the loss of their freedom. Until one day when a young child named Frisk found the factory.

They know what Asriel did, and they’re saving him and his dolls.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“Are you lost, little one? It is rude to enter without knocking.”

Frisk shrieked, barely keeping on their feet in surprise. Twisting on their heel, they came face-to-face with the man they dreaded meeting.

His name was Asriel Dreemurr, or so the legends said. He was daunting and pale, with sharp eyes and sharp teeth and sharp everything. His coat tails flowed behind him and Frisk swore they heard thunder when they looked into his eyes – cold and blue like his heart, people said. Oil stained the white gloves he wore – the children on the playground said he took apart his creations for fun, the sadist.

“Terribly sorry, sir,” they spoke as clearly as they could, trying their best not to shudder in fear. “I simply thought you wouldn’t mind a gift – it is Christmas day, sir.”

Lifting the basket they held to Asriel’s chest, they watched him carefully as he inspected them – and they must admit that when he smiled, it was much calmer and quieter than expected. He swept his arm behind him elegantly.

“My, why did you not tell me sooner? I shall have my little monsters fetch us some tea.”

His fingers came to the locket around his neck – and with a click, it popped open to reveal a miniature pristine harp, golden and laced with intricate patterns. He plucked a dull, slow tune.

A moment passed before the mechanical clanking in the halls came closer and closer, and suddenly a boy appeared – no, not a boy, but a clockwork dummy, made of chipped porcelain. Their hair was silver and curled outwards – and in a moment Frisk realised that it was wire. The doll’s eyes scanned them coldly.

“Papyrus, I do not recall playing your song.” The doll flinched. “Where is Sans?”

‘Papyrus’ turned to face Asriel, refusing to meet his gaze. “He is recharging, master.” He spoke softly and dully, not a single emotion in his voice.

“He is always recharging. But since you are here, would you mind showing our, ahem, guest, around?”

Frisk could see very plainly in the way that Papyrus stiffened that yes, he would mind showing them around, very much so – but the doll nodded robotically and lifted a hand to Frisk.

“I’m Papyru-“

“What did I say about talking to strangers?”

Papyrus flinched again, a hand twisting around to rub at the side of his neck. With a half-hearted glare at Asriel’s back, Papyrus twisted on his heel and began to walk.

Asriel watched Frisk fidget for a moment.

“Well? Are you not going to follow him?”

Frisk was off like a dart.


End file.
